The Never Ending Stairway
by Gibson18
Summary: A demon from the Underground Ruins chases Mint with the sole purpose of killing her. She is saved and it leads to the beginnings of fond feelings towards her hero, Rue. Please read and review.


The story and characters therein were fully conceived by Squaresoft and I have not submitted this story for any sort of profit but as a chance to improve my writing skills. Please don't sue…

Seriously…^_^

THE NEVER ENDING STAIRWAY

Mint cursed and swore to herself as she dashed madly up the never-ending staircase. Noises, much like explosions, were constant as, what could be described as a demon, was chasing her. With every step, the demon sent pieces of rock and debris flying everywhere. The flying rocks that struck her only added to the pain in her side. Her sprinting had finally caught up with her and every step she took felt like a needle jabbing into her side.

If you had ever slept and been jolted awake by a sudden image that struck fear into your heart, you would know what this monster looked like. It was an abomination, a freak of nature that was never supposed to enter this world. Yet, it was here and it was following Mint up the long stairway with only one objective in its diabolical mind: To end her life by tearing her apart.

This monster was like no other monster. It reeked of death and age. Its eyes were sunken into its skull. Its teeth, although ancient, were sharp and menacing. Its roar was like thunder. It, for the lack of a better description, was like a raging demon sent from the depths of hell.

And what was even worse, it was gaining on her…

The sweat matted her red hair to her forehead. Her purple robes were getting more thrashed with every piercing rock sent her way. Her green eyes stung from all the tears that poured down her face.

Tears streamed down Mint's cheeks for many reasons. One was the pain that she was suffering to stay alive, the other was fear of death, and the third was the fatal conclusion that she would die to the jaws of this gigantic beast. A flash of white came over her and her whole life played in front of her. However, one part played itself slowly. Slowly enough that she could reflect upon it…

***

Mint thought about the mission that Klaus told her. She was supposed to pay a visit to some underground ruins and try to find some artifacts. If she finished, she would be another step closer to that relic…

She felt a sense of longing and giddiness as she thought about the relic. Her head swam with fantasies and ideas about what she would do. She imagined an extremely powerful force approaching foreign enemies, who had thrown down their weapons and raised their hands in defeat without a single shot being fired. She imagined an empire made of gold, and she was at the throne. And as ridiculous as it may seem, she envisioned her younger sister scrubbing the toilets around the palace. Just the thought of her sister Maya scrubbing toilets sent a surge of laughter and giddiness from her. She pranced around almost maniacally as she planned what she would do on her big day.

She was so caught up in her own commotion that she didn't hear a rustle from the bushes. She did hear it the second time, however, and spun on her heels towards the sound's direction.

"Who's there?" Mint shouted, her arms poised for action.

A familiar figure walked towards her. It was a man about her age that stepped out from the foliage to reveal himself. He was a very handsome man. His face was tan, clear, smooth, and fit. His eyes shone brightly, despite that his eyes were a deep, dark, brown color. And his other feature (the most notable one of all) was his whitish-blonde hair that poked out in certain places from under his hat.

He slowly walked out into the open with his hands raised in the air. He had an extremely large weapon hung on his back. It wasn't drawn, and it was obvious this man wasn't set on attacking her, but it still gave Mint a scare. This weapon was just a foot shorter then he was and it was thick with a sharpened edge. A single, well-placed strike with this weapon could kill anything that dared to threaten its owner. It looked heavy as well! This man must've been incredibly strong just to wield it!

Even though the man wasn't bent on attacking Mint, she still talked authoritatively to him. If there was one thing Mint loved the most about life, it was bossing people around and being in control.

"Who are you?" Mint ordered more then asked. "I know I've seen you before…"

Mint expected a rude, loud, and vulgar voice from this man, but was pleasantly surprised to hear one that was quiet, quaint, and polite. She was surprised because this man was dressed like a vagabond. He was wearing a green tunic with leather armor strapped on in certain places (Particularly, the shoulders and chest), white pants and heavy leather boots for long traveling. He seemed homeless. "Yes, you have seen me before. You saw me at the alterier in Carona forest. I am Rue. Who are you, ma'am?"

Mint was annoyed. She wanted this man to be intimidated by her, instead he was being as calm as could be. It was almost making her nervous. She covered it up by acting indignant like he didn't deserve to know who she was, "Why should I tell you, _RUE_." She emphasized his name to show she was making fun of it. "I should blow you away with my magic right now! I remember what happened at that alterier!"

Rue only said, "I did nothing, ma'am." He was still as calm as could be, despite the fact that Mint was powering up for a magical strike. He finally realized that all she wanted was an apology. "If I did cause you any harm, I do apologize. I'm sorry."

Mint paused and looked at him curiously. He was serious. She sighed and stopped powering up, but continued to keep her arms aimed at Rue. "I guess I can forgive you. After all, royalty must be understanding towards peasants like yourself, so all is forgiven if you leave now."

"You are royalty?" Rue said with a sound of disbelief in his voice.

Mint frowned at Rue, "Yes, as a matter of fact! I am the heir to the East Heaven Kingdom! I am the soon-to-be-queen Mint!" She finished this with a certain flair that did make her look regal, but Rue still didn't believe her.

"I heard a girl named Maya was going to replace the king of East Heaven." He replied.

Mint stamped her feet and yelled at the top of her voice. It was so sudden that even Rue flinched at her sudden outburst. "Maya will not be the queen of East Heaven! It will be me and only me! So shut up!" Her face was red with anger, so much that Rue was actually being more cautious towards her. She calmed herself down, and it took a while. She then said to Rue, "As I said before, leave and I'll forgive you. As a bonus, I'll forgive you for your confusion."

Rue did not budge.

Mint frowned, "I said leave and I'll forgive you!"

Rue shook his head, "I'm sorry your majesty, Mint. I cannot do that."

Mint yelled, "You _will_ do that or I'll _make_ you!"

Rue sounded more pleading this time, "Please Mint, I'm only here to escort you!"

Mint paused for a moment then said quietly, "Escort me?" It was silent for a moment longer. Then she burst out laughing. "Escort me? You? What could you possibly do to help _me_?" She continued to mock him by laughing, but he seemed to take no offense to it. She stopped laughing and looked towards him. "Why on earth would you want to help me?"

Rue dropped his arms and walked towards her, "You don't know about the dangers that lay inside that dungeon. I asked around the town and people that are considered great adventurers only made it a little way inside. I only want to protect you and search for the relic. That's it, I swear it." His features did shift nor his expression change as he said this. He was utterly serious in his proposal.

Mint dropped her hands to the side and laughed. "You are so full of it! I know what you really want. Don't try to fool me! You just want me to help you find treasure, and when you're done with me, you'll knock me out and steal everything!"

Rue objected, "No! I won't steal anything you find! I just want to help you and make a wish with the relic! That's it! Nothing more! If you want me too, I'll give you anything I find!"

Mint scoffed, "Oh pu-leeze! Spare me the innocent helper routine! I heard it all before! Look at you! I bet you're the type who can't wait to get a pretty young lady like myself alone to take control of!"

Rue blushed, "No! Please believe me, I would never do that!"

Mint smiled, "Then why are you blushing?"

Rue was getting upset, "B-b-because, I'm embarrassed that anyone would think I'd do that!"

"Uh-huh, sure. Of course I believe you." Mint couldn't keep herself from laughing anymore.

Rue sighed, "Listen. I just want to help you. That's all."

Mint quickly said, "I thought you wanted to look for the relic!"

Rue nodded, "That too…"

Mint couldn't help but tease him some more, "You listen here, Rue. The only reason why I'm sparing you is because you're pretty cute. You'd make a good 'servant' to me after I take over the world! See ya!" She laughed as Rue blushed a deeper crimson.

Rue had to try again, "Please, that's not true! Klaus even asked me to help!" 

It was too late. Mint dashed towards the lift that would take her to the underground ruins. "Mint! Please wait! It's dangerous!" The lift was too far down to jump at the time, so Rue had to wait for the lift to come back. He growled in anger and punched a nearby stone. He punched it hard enough to make a crack. He calmed himself and looked down into the darkness that led to who knew what. "Mint…Please be okay…"

***

"_What was I thinking? Why did I refuse his help? Why did I have to be so selfish?_" All these question flowed through Mint's mind as she felt the breath of that hellish demon on her neck. She realized the folly of her ways, but was that a good reason to die? It just didn't seem fair! Just one mistake would end her life! Just one!

It wasn't fair…

The pain from running burned inside of her. It wasn't just in her sides anymore. It spread from there to her legs, her chest, and her feet. She couldn't take the pain anymore. It was too much. She collapsed at the feet of the demon just a stone's throw away from the lift.

She fought with all her might not to turn around and look, but she couldn't help it. She turned, and the demon towered over her. She wasn't absolutely sure, but it looked like the demon was smiling. It knew it had won. Mint belonged to it now…

Its jaws widened, preparing itself to swallow Mint whole. Mint's eyes bulged at the size of it. She scrambled back on her hands and feet, but the monster jumped in the way of the exit forever blocking her escape. Mint shut her eyes tight and prepared herself for the enormous pain that would come from her death…

That pain never came! Mint slowly opened her eyes.

There was a familiar form standing in front of her. The form had a huge weapon drawn and it was covered in the blood of that hellish demon. The abomination shrieked in pain as it stumbled backwards from the surprise attack.

"Mint! Get back!" The form's voice ordered.

Mint quickly obeyed and she limped towards the wall nearest to her. She turned to face the monster and the mysterious form that were in the heat of a life or death battle. It was an awesome spectacle. Both figures moved as fast as lightning, each giving, taking, and dodging blows. As Mint watched, she realized that she would never be a match for the demon without being at a distance. Even then, it would be a hard battle.

Finally, the battle came to an end…

The shadow of the stranger evaded another attack by the demon. Taking advantage of this opportunity, the stranger slashed the creature's abdomen. It howled a nightmare-inducing howl. It bent over in pain. To finish the battle, the shadow leapt high into the air and dealt a horrendous blow to the creature's skull. The loud cracking noise echoed though the vertical corridor. The monster shrieked again, only this time it was his final scream. The monster stumbled backwards towards the ledge and the figure leapt towards it, knocking it over the edge and into the dark abyss below

"I…I'm saved…" Mint cried to herself.

The figure seemed god like to Mint as it walked over to her. After watching the battle, she had an admiration for this figure that she had never felt yet she didn't even know who it was. She struggled with herself to stay conscious long enough so that she may be able to see whom this mystery figure was.

There was only a dim outline that made up the figure, however, as it stepped closer Mint could make out some characteristics. Finally, the figure stepped into a beam of light making it almost look like an angel. Finally, Mint saw who her savior was…

It was Rue.

Mint's voice wavered, "Rue…You saved me…" She sounded surprised and confused. Rue was silent as stone. He only bent over her and picked her up. She looked up into his eyes and he looked towards hers.

"Mint," he said calmly and assuredly, "you're going to be just fine. I promise."

Mint smiled diminutively, "I love you Rue…" Then she passed out.

***

Mint woke up in a comfortable bed. Her head and her arms ached and she had no idea where she was. She was frightened for a moment but realized that she was in Klaus' guestroom. She sighed in relief and dove back into the soft covers and lay on her back staring at the ceiling. Just then, Elena walked inside carrying a tray full of food and a glass of water.

"Oh, hi Mint!" Said Elena, perky as usual. She set the tray down on a desk near Mint's bed.

"Hello Elena…What happened?" Mint asked.

Elena had a seat at the foot of the bed and told her the whole story. "I was sitting outside, just feeling the wind and then I see Rue walking through the gate. He had you in his arms, all battered and banged-up. Rue didn't look so good either. Not nearly as bad as you were mind you. Anyway, we had him take you down here and patch you up. That's about it."

"Well, I'll be…" Mint whispered to herself, "He really did want to help me…"

Elena cut her off abruptly, "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you! As soon as Klaus told him where you went, he went flying like a bat out of hell towards the Underground Ruins." Elena giggled a bit at this. "I guess he heard how dangerous the place was and went to find you. I guess he found you, huh?"

Mint avoided her gaze, "Um…yeah…" When Elena told her that, Mint had a flashback when her and Rue were at the entrance. Mint's heart sank like lead as she realized she accused him of just wanting her treasure. She then felt a sense of worry, "Hey! Where's Rue? Is he okay? He isn't hurt is he?"

Elena shook her head. "No, actually he's quite the opposite. In fact, he just went to the hotel after checking on you. He also placed your things in your backpack in the corner. There were a lot of pretty things in there! Did you get those from the ruins?"

Mint looked towards the backpack in the corner. Her treasures were right there, each and every one of them. "Yeah, I did…And Rue brought them back for me? Is that right?" Elena nodded.

Suddenly, something came back to Mint that struck fear within her being. "Um…Elena? When Rue brought me back, did he tell you and everyone else everything that happened?" Elena nodded. Mint continued, "Even what I said before I passed out?"

Elena shook her head, "Um, no. He just told us that he found you and that he brought you home." Elena didn't see it, but Mint sighed in relief. It would be an embarrassment to her if anyone ever found out her new found feelings for Rue.

Suddenly, there was the sound of approaching footsteps…

Elena turned to the stairs, "Oh hi, Rue!" Mint almost jolted out of her skin at the sound of that name. Her heart pounded as Rue stepped down the stairs. She saw him differently then she saw him before. He seemed angelic.

Rue nodded towards Elena, "Hello, Elena. How are you?"

Elena chirped, "Oh, I'm good! It's a nice day outside. Do you want to go for a walk later?"

Rue smiled, "Sounds good. Right now I really need to talk to Mint. Can you leave us alone for a while?" Elena replied "yes" and started to walk up the stairs. It was only Rue and Mint now. Rue turned to Mint, suddenly serious. "Mint, I want to say that I'm sorry. I should've been there a little bit sooner. Are you feeling okay?"

Mint jumped out of bed and stamped her feet. "You _BETTER_ be sorry! I almost died!" Rue put his hands up in defense and said he was sorry. "Sorry doesn't take away my headache now, does it!?" Rue started to look hurt, and Mint felt that terrible sinking feeling again. "Listen, I'm sorry. Okay? I should be the one who's sorry…You risk your life to save mine, and this is how I repay you. You only got me out of a situation I got myself into. Rue. Thank you! Thank you for all of your help!"

Rue smiled, "I'm glad to have helped you. I'll see you around Mint!" He started up the stairs.

Mint stopped him, "Rue?" He turned around on his heels to face Mint. He walked back to her and looked her in the eyes and asked what. Mint could feel herself blush but tried to force it down. "When I lost consciousness, I may have said something I didn't mean. I just want you to know I didn't mean it…I probably can't even remember it."

Rue smiled in understanding, "I didn't hear you say anything. Goodbye, Mint."

Mint smiled back as he left. When he was gone, she threw herself face down on the soft bed. This whole thing was probably the best thing that happened to her in the last two years. If this never happened, she wouldn't feel as wonderful as she did now. She was in love with her hero, Rue.

But that will be her little secret…After all, he was her rival for world domination!


End file.
